1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a surface cleaning apparatus that delivers cleaning fluid to a surface to be cleaned. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction machine which has a general floor cleaning system as well as a special spot treatment system. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine in which two different detergent cleaning systems can be operated independently of each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extractors are well-known devices for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system and a fluid recovery system. The fluid delivery system typically includes one or more fluid supply tanks for storing a supply of cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for delivering the cleaning fluid from the fluid supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system usually comprises a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a source of suction in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned and through the nozzle and the working air conduit to the recovery tank.
Some extractors are provided with hand tools that deliver a cleaning fluid to a limited or especially soiled area of the surface to be cleaned. Such hand tools often require a user to stop cleaning the floor to assemble and/or manipulate the hand tool, resume cleaning the floor with the application of the hand tool to the soiled area, stop cleaning the floor again to disassemble and/or store the hand tool, and finally resume cleaning the floor with the extractor. This process lengthens cleaning time and creates added hassle for the user.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0132524 discloses an extractor having a primary distributor for delivering cleaning fluid to a surface to be cleaned beneath a base and auxiliary spray nozzles on an outside of the base for distributing cleaning solution to a pair of edge brushes on the sides of the base. A solenoid valve controls the delivery of solution to the auxiliary spray nozzles and can be operated by a trigger switch on the hand grip of the extractor that also operates a solenoid valve that controls the delivery of solution to the primary distributor. The solenoid valves can also be operated by a separate switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,614 discloses a carpet grooming attachment for a pile lifter or other motorized brush that has a leading pre-spray nozzle in addition to four primary spray nozzles that are mounted to the attachment.